dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
WA7U161 B01’s Round 1 Loser Bracket
Discription Round 1 Losers for WA7U161 B01’s Meme Tournament‘s chance to redeme themeselves. Bracket Includes: Michael Jackson (From Video Game Adaptaions) Thanos George Costanza Shrek Knuckles Meme Team ( &Knuckles, Ugandan Knuckles, Ugandan Chungus) Logan Paul (Youtube and Boxing Fight abilitys) Dio Brando (Part I) Pirahna Plant Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight It all starts on the stage at a Michael Jackson concert Micheal is preforming Bad Until someone crashes through the walls its a big purple man the entire crowd runs away in fear Thanos: I see in not the only one with a shiny glove Micheal: You mean this He puts on his rhinestone glove Thanos: Lets see which one is stronger FIGHT! Michael kicks Sparkle dust at Thanos Thanos: That was weak Micheal throws his hat at Thanos Thanos grabs it, wrin it up and throws ot on the floor Micheal Jackson turns into giant robot Micheal Jackson (Yes he can do that in the arcade game) Thanos punches him with his Gauntlet Robot Jackson blows up and is left there to rust K.O. Thanos: My weakes opponent yet MICHEAL JACKSON IS OUT Meanwhile, in Jerry Seinfeld apartment George comes in George: What a hard day of doing nothing at all Suddenl, he sees a Big Green Fat man on his couch George:WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? WHY ARE YOU ON MY COUCH!? WHO ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU!? WHERES JERRY AND THE OTHERS!? WH- Shrek: Keep your mouth shut butter pants! George: I don’t know who you are, and I don’t know what happened to Jerry, but I will take you out! Shrek: Okay, be like that then, I could end your lofe like that FIGHT George gets abat and charges at Shrek Shrek punches George's Face, breaking his nose Georges face is covered in blood Shrek: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR! George is paralized in fear Shrek: *whispers* this is the part where you run away George runs out of the apartmen, with his pants full of pee Shrek: Hahaha, And stay out! K.O. GEORGE COSTANZA IS OUT Meanwhile in a MMA tourney Logan Paul is fighting a mysterious fighter Logan: I don’t care who it is, I just want some money Its the Knuckles Meme Team Anouncer: looks like hes going against a tag team Logan: Okay, these guys look pretty tought, but just think about the money FIGHT! Logan Paul runs up to punch Knuckles Knuckles punches him in the chest Logan breaks all of his ribs, and starts to cough up blood Knuckles: here i come, buffer then the rest of them, the best of them, tougher than leather! Ugandan Knuckles spits on Logans face Ugandan Knuckles: There can only be one January Meme. Ugandan Chungus sits on Logan and crushes all of his bones Ugandan Chungus: and that would be me, Hehehehe. K.O. LOGAN PAUL IS OUT Somewhere in London Jonathan, Zeppeli, and Speedwagon on on the floor injured. Dio: Who can now defear me, Dio He sees a pot. Dio: I bet that pot has a better chance of beating me that you three Pirahna Plant grows from the pot Dio:... Dio: looks like the plant has chalenged Dio Dio walks to the plant Dio: time for you to vanish you filthy weed Pirhana plant grows a moith and teeth Dio: Ho Ho, so ya wanna play like that huh. FIGHT Porhana plant spits a spike ball at Dio Dio punches it , also freezing it Pirhana Plant runs to attack Dio Dio: okay what even is this thing Pirhana Plant is aboit to bit Dios head off Dio kicks Plant Pirhana Plant breaks his pot and slowly dies Dio: with a mouth that big, you probably ate 5 Million loaves of bread in your life K.O. PIRHANA PLANT IS OUT In New York Shrek walks outside of Jerrys apartment Building Until suddenly, he sees everyone running the opposite direction Shrek: come on now, im not that ugly! He looks up and sees the giant space donut Stan Lee opens window and yells “Whats the matter, ya never seen the end of the world before!?” Shrek sees ontop of the donut Thanos with the infinity gauntlet in one hand, and a fabulous rhinestone glove in the other Thanos jumps on and makes a punching form Shrek is confused of what hes doing Thanos comes down and punches Shrek really hand in the face Shreks nose is broken and bleeding really badly, he also has a blvkack eye Shrek goes flyinf in the air Shrek crashes into a skyscraper Thanos uses the gauntlet to teleport to the floor Shrek is in Shrek: What was that for! Thanos: The world is a worse place with filthy ogres like tou around here. FIGHT! Shrek: Okay, ive had enough Thanos punches Shrek really hard Shrek‘s nose is flat, and now with 2 black eyes Shrek falls out of the building Thanos: Sure you did Some of Shreks bones are broke, but his not dead Thanos uses the reality stone on Shrek to turn him into an Onion Thanos: Looks like i have the layers now K.O. SHREK IS OUT! Meanwhile in I don’t even know anymore Dio is walking down the backstreets until he sees a street gang of 3 red idiots Dio: Street gangs, Looks like its time for you three to perish Knuckles: Here I come! FIGHT Ugandan knuckles: Dew U No De Wai! LOOL ECK DEE FUNNI MEME���������� Dio kicks Ugandan Knuckles head off Dio: Now your truly a dead meme! K.O. UGANDAN KNUCKLES IS OUT! Ugandan Chungus: That’ll hold em alright! Dio punches Ugandan Chungus, but his thiccness absorbs the punch But, the punch freezes Chungus’s fat, freezing the blood in his vains. K.O. UGANDAN CHUNGUS IS OUT! Dio: now its time for you to die! Knuckles punches Dio in the face Dios face is bleeding alot, but he’s vampire so hes cool with that Dio: I am Dio! I cannot die so fast! Dio punches Knuckles, but science Knuckles is a somewhat powerful Meme, some of his blood is frozen Dio: Imposible! Knuckles turns into super Knuckles Dio: Oh Sh- Knuckles punches Dios head off K.O. DIO BRANDO IS OUT! Thanos and Super Knuckles are fighting on top of a building in new york Some of Knuckles blood is frozen Thanos simply snaps Knuckles out of existance K.O. KNUCKLES IS OUT! Results Thanos beats Michael Jackson Shrek beats George Costanza Knuckles Memes beats Logan Paul Dio Brando beats Pirhana Plant Thanos beats Shrek Dio Brando beats Ugandan Knuckle and Ugandan Chungus Knuckles beats Dio Brando Thanos beats Knuckles THE WINNER IS..... THANOS! Category:WA7U161 B01’s Tournament Category:Free For All Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:WA7U161 B01